Hero Without A Cape
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a quick, cute drabble featuring the Kaiba Brothers, and Kaiba's infamous white coat. Brotherly fluff, no slash. Enjoy!


**Just a quick drabble I thought of!**

It was barely 7 am and Seto Kaiba was already on his phone. If he was a normal teenager, one would think he would be texting a friend or going through the latest updates on Facebook. But of course, 'Normal' and 'Kaiba' didn't exactly mix.

Scrolling through his emails, Kaiba was mentally preparing a schedule for the day. He had a morning meeting, then he had to check in with their tech team to see how the updates for their duel disk was doing. If he skipped lunch, he could finish all the paperwork he had to do before it got too late. Kaiba scowled. 'I wouldn't have so much to do if those moron did their jobs and didn't make mistakes.' Of course, while he would happily place the blame on others when it was clearly their fault, Kaiba never complained. He would simply correct the problem himself, do what needed to be done, and went on his not-so-merry way.

He made a mental note to start the coffee machine in his office as soon as he arrived, since it would be the only thing he would have until dinner. Speaking of which, the main reason why he was pushing himself extra hard today was so he could make it home to actually have dinner with his little brother. It wasn't exactly fair for Mokuba to make him be alone in Kaiba Manor all the time, so Kaiba always made sure to have dinner at home at least once a week, no matter how much extra work it earned him later.

Kaiba checked his watch. 7:03. He had his suitcase, he was dressed with his hair combed and teeth brushed. All he needed was his trademark coat, and to make sure Mokuba had everything ready for school. 'Where is he, anyway?' Kaiba wondered before shrugging it off. He was sure Mokuba was around here somewhere. With that, he continued down the hall at a calm but quick pace.

Stepping into his home office where he last left his coat, he managed to find both of the things he was looking for at the same time. The younger Kaiba, not noticing his brother, was currently trying on the long, white coat. The boy had a smile on his face as he looked down at himself, trying to see how it looked since there was no mirror in the room.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba finally asked. Mokuba turned to look at his brother, but didn't start taking the coat off.

"I was looking for you," Mokuba replied, "I figured you were either in here or in the bathroom." He slightly blushed. "And when I saw your coat just sitting here, I guess I wanted to try it on, I figured you wouldn't care." There had been a few occasions where Mokuba had fallen asleep in a chair or on a couch while Kaiba worked and his brother let him use the long coat as a makeshift blanket, but he had never actually worn it.

Mokuba smiled, laughing a little. "It's no wonder you wear this all the time, Seto. Not only is it warm, but it's so cool!" He turned to look at it from the back. "_I_ even look cool wearing it. It kinda makes me feel like, like a superhero!" He smirked and looked back at Kaiba. "Maybe _that's_ the real reason you wear it," he joked.

"I'm not a hero, I'm just a CEO," Kaiba stated, "and you're a kid who's going to be late, so let's go."

Mokuba chuckled as he took the coat off. "Alright." After returning the coat, he picked up his backpack. "You know, after all the times you've rescued me and... and all the things you've done for me when we were kids, you are kinda like a superhero to me, Seto, at least to me."

Kaiba was silent for a moment, but just by looking at his eyes, Mokuba could tell the words didn't fall on deaf ears. "The limo's parked on the side entrance today, just so you know," he stated.

"Alright," Mokuba smiled. As he ran out of the room, he said over his shoulder, "See you tonight, love you big brother!"

"Hm," Kaiba said simply, which was 'Kaiba-ese' for "Love you too, little brother,". Standing in the empty office, he found himself shaking his head.

He wasn't a hero, far from it in his mind. The things he did - even if they were for Mokuba and himself, even if he didn't even regret some of them - he still knew they weren't heroic in the least. It was like he said, he was simply a CEO...

Putting on his coat, he stopped to touch his card-shaped locket. A barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. 'Even so...' Hero or not, Mokuba's words still struck a small chord with him, warming his heart slightly. To know, or rather - to be reminded - that Mokuba looks up to him and considers him not only a role model but a hero. Even if he wasn't the best role model in the world, it still made Kaiba happy, at least a little. To see Mokuba happy and knowing right from wrong and succeeding in his own way, that made him very happy (though he would never show it, at least not in public).  
He may be just a CEO, but he was a big brother too, and that was always top priority.

Getting out his cell phone, Kaiba began calling his department heads and secretary, assigning jobs for the new day. As he walked down the hall, listening to the familiar dial tone and waiting for someone to pick up, he made one more quick note to get off ten minutes earlier than he planned so he could go to the store and pick up some ice cream, something that would be a treat for both Kaiba brothers.

**Hope it wasn't too corny/sappy! I wanted it to be cute, but not too cute, and of course keeping everyone in character. Hope I accomplished that, thanks for reading!**


End file.
